Portable generators may be used in certain situations to feed electrical power to residential and commercial load circuits during a utility power outage. These systems frequently include a power inlet box which conducts electrical power from the generator to a transfer switching mechanism. The transfer switching mechanism continues the electrical path through to selected electrical loads through circuit breakers located at the transfer switch or electrical subpanel.
In the past, the use of a portable generator involved finding or assembling an electrical cord which can be plugged in at one end to the power generator and at the other end to the power inlet box. This involves additional time and expense on the part of the installer or user. Further, the fact that the cord is separate from the generator makes it possible for the cord to become misplaced or lost, and thus unavailable when needed.
The situation arises where, because of the inconvenience associated with the above mentioned procedure, it is desirable to maintain an electrical cord and its associated power inlet box together. When portable generators are used, the need for any additional cords or adaptor fittings would not arise.